


Шаман

by MsFlaffy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Rituals
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:35:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23801680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFlaffy/pseuds/MsFlaffy
Summary: Как они подружились, Дайчи бы не смог сказать. Куроо просто появлялся из ниоткуда — как и в самый первый раз — и садился рядом, пока Дайчи работал.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi
Kudos: 14





	Шаман

Шаман наконец выбирает себе ученика и приводит его в деревню, показать старосте.

Дайчи пока ничего об этом не знает, потому что поспорил с Сугой, кто пустит самый длинный блинчик, и теперь яростно идет к победе. Асахи тоже с ними и старается, правда — кому же охота за лень и разгильдяйство получить от Суги фирменный Тычок, — но шансов у него, честно говоря, маловато. Дайчи как раз запустил блинчик, который подскочил аж десять раз, прежде чем с тихим бульком скрыться в пучинах.

А потом в кустах что-то шуршит, и на берегу появляется незнакомый мальчик — на вид ему столько же, сколько самому Дайчи. Он следит за очередной попыткой Асахи, которая его явно не впечатляет. Нагибается, с минуту рассматривает камни под ногами, потом выбирает один, поворачивается к воде и делает какое-то хитрое движение.

Его камень подскакивает шестнадцать раз.

Дайчи раздувается было, но ловит взгляд Суги и великодушно говорит:

— Неплохо.

Мальчик скрещивает руки на груди, смотрит свысока, а потом тоже смягчается:

— Хочешь, научу?

Когда за Куроо — так зовут их нового знакомого — приходит шаман, у Дайчи уже побаливает локоть, но он продвинулся до двенадцати. Сам Куроо сидит на корточках, перебирает камни, оценивая гладкость; он вскидывает взгляд на шамана и тут же поднимается.

— Отец, — говорят все четверо хором и кланяются, как подобает вежливым, послушным детям.

Шаман треплет каждого по голове, кивает Куроо и поворачивается, чтобы уйти. Тот, взмахнув рукой на прощание, бежит следом.

Куроо нечасто появляется в деревне; все свободное время он учится, а иногда уходит с шаманом очень далеко: в лес — собирать всякие полезные штуки — или в соседние поселения, когда там нужна помощь. Сейчас они собираются провести целую неделю здесь. И это очень здорово, но работу все равно никто не отменял.

Дайчи сидит в тени раскидистого дерева недалеко от кузни. Он удобно разложил все нужное на огромном пне и мастерит стрелы, прилаживая наконечники, которые вчера закончил отец. Куроо рядом перебирает огромную корзину сушеных ягод и что-то бормочет себе под нос.

— Ты что там, порчу наводишь? — спрашивает Дайчи не без любопытства, но Куроо только отмахивается. Потом — Дайчи уже успел забыть свой вопрос — отставляет корзину и отвечает:

— Я считал!

Когда еще две корзины ягод просеяны и пересчитаны, Куроо сидит, обхватив руками колени и поставив на них подбородок, и внимательно наблюдает, как Дайчи крепит наконечники к древкам. А Дайчи заставляет себя не обращать внимания, ведь под этим взглядом пальцы, давно привыкшие вязать сложные узлы и определенным образом накидывать петли, начинают путаться. И даром что мог бы, пожалуй, работать с закрытыми глазами. Не отдаст же он отцу плохие стрелы — мужчины пойдут на охоту, наконечник в полете разболтается или, хуже того, отвалится, и что? Хорошо, если все живы останутся, а Дайчи все равно будет повинен в небрежном отношении к старшим, к охоте, к животным. За такое и дома лишиться можно. Поэтому он закусывает губу, склоняет голову ниже и представляет, что рядом никого нет.

Вообще-то с Куроо всегда интересно; он с удовольствием делится с Дайчи тем, что узнал сам.

— А можно?.. — неуверенно спросил Дайчи в первый раз, на что Куроо посерьезнел и ответил:

— Почему нет? Опасного я тебе ничего не расскажу.

Шаманы оберегали свои знания, поэтому Дайчи удивился. Не попало бы им за это…

Если Куроо выполняет задания быстро, Дайчи тоже старается закончить пораньше, и они убегают в лес или к реке. Куроо пока только учит названия, запоминает, какие травы нужно собирать утром, по росе, какие — вечером, когда солнце их подсушит; тренируется выискивать куриных божков на галечных отмелях и по ходу дела объясняет все Дайчи. Наверное, ему так проще «укладывать в голове» — это Дайчи у мамы подслушал. Так что арнику они собирают в четыре руки, и гладкие катыши ворошат тоже вместе.

Дайчи в ответ рассказывает про то, как гнется и горит металл под молотом отца, и как делать лезвия.

— Сделаешь мне? — спрашивает Куроо, и Дайчи кивает. Придется научиться ковать самые лучшие.

Как они подружились, Дайчи бы не смог сказать. Куроо просто появлялся из ниоткуда — как и в самый первый раз — и садился рядом, пока Дайчи работал. Иногда что-то спрашивал, иногда занимался своими делами. И вопросы у него были хорошие, правильные, на них интересно было искать ответ. Не только про кузню — вообще про все. А потом Дайчи стал замечать долгие отсутствия и теребил родителей — почему шаман не заходит? А когда придет? И так было хорошо и тепло, если, закончив очередную связку для оперения, он поднимал глаза и видел знакомую встрепанную шевелюру.

Любимое время Дайчи — последние знойные дни на излете лета. Грибные дожди и радуга во все небо, первые щекотные паутинки, страда, одуряющий аромат собранных яблок… А еще — грибы и ягоды. Куроо как раз учится их различать и дни напролет проводит в заболоченных укромных уголках леса, где пахнет мхом и вереском. А Дайчи его там находит, когда с быстротой урагана справляется со своими делами.

— Сегодня повезло, — в качестве приветствия сообщает Куроо, сосредоточенно орудуя коротким ножом. На ладони у него — желтоватые пластинки, ошметки кожуры и сосновые иглы. Дайчи присматривается к пластинкам. — Опасная штука, но очень нужная для лекарств, — Куроо осторожно складывает распотрошенный гриб в корзинку, отряхивает ладони и озирается. — Ага, а вон еще редкая добыча...

Дайчи видит яркую шишку белокрыльника, кидает быстрый взгляд на Куроо, который увлеченно роется в прошлогодних листьях на кочке, и тянется к ягодам.

На запястье молниеносно смыкаются пальцы.

— Не трогай! — орет Куроо и с силой тянет на себя. Дайчи даже теряется на секунду, но потом ухмыляется:

— Эй, спокойно. Я знаю, что это. — Куроо подозрительно прищуривается. — Просто пошутил.

Щеки Куроо вспыхивают ярче ягод.

— Не смешно! — он отпускает запястье Дайчи и поднимается с колен. — Потянешь в рот всякую дрянь, а я…

— Эй, ну, — теперь очередь Дайчи обижаться. — Я же не совсем дурак.

— А так не скажешь, — ядовито заявляет Куроо и, круто развернувшись, ломится прочь через душистые кусты вереска. Дайчи какое-то время раздумывает, потом присматривается к растущей неподалеку воронике.

Куроо бросает быстрый взгляд на протянутую ладонь и, не заморачиваясь, собирает ягоды губами. А потом еще и слизывает лиловые пятна от сока, хотя следы на коже все равно остаются. И Дайчи должен бы вытереть ладонь о штаны и поморщиться: «фу, гадость» — но ему совершенно не хочется так делать.

Дайчи замечает, глядя на себя и на Сугу, как постепенно уходит детская неловкость. Как становится проще понимать свое тело и управлять им. Асахи это не касается, он — та же неуклюжая лапша со слишком длинными руками и ногами. А Куроо, кажется, пытается найти себя в себе. С переменным пока успехом.

— Чего ты там расселся, эй! — недовольно орет он, уперев руки в боки. — Ждешь, пока вся вода утечет?

Вода и правда утекает — течет — стремительно, бурлит прохладными волнами, рассыпает радуги по рукам Куроо. Вдоволь наплававшись, они ложатся рядом и какое-то время молча смотрят на ленивые облака. Солнце палит, но кожа еще удерживает воспоминание о речной прохладе. Потом Дайчи поворачивается на бок. Его неодолимо притягивает новая лента Куроо, слабой петлей обвивающая локоть. Внутри клубится тьма, а на ощупь она…

Куроо вздрагивает — так и хочется сказать: «дергает шкурой» — и смотрит вопросительно.

— Можно? — запоздало спохватывается Дайчи. Куроо кивает, но как-то нехотя, настороженно.

На ощупь она…

Совершенно обычная.

Дайчи наклоняется ближе, так, что чувствует отраженное тепло собственного дыхания. Куроо слегка отодвигается, и Дайчи следует его примеру. Не подумал, что это может быть неприятно. Он снова ложится на спину, раскинув руки; а через некоторое время Куроо, повозившись, устраивается затылком у него на предплечье.

— Смотри, а вон дракон полетел.

И все-таки в один не очень прекрасный день Куроо уходит.

— Надолго.

— До зимы? — уточняет Дайчи, и Куроо мотает головой.

— На год… Может, больше.

Шаман проходит испытания постоянно, одно за одним, когда чувствует себя готовым, а порой и когда нет; каждое дает больше знаний и силы, и каждое — опаснее предыдущего. Сейчас Куроо идет странствовать, набираться опыта, узнавать новое: сколько испытаний ему встретится, никто не скажет.

— Возвращайся, — просто говорит Дайчи, и Куроо кивает.

Без него… не так. Дайчи, конечно, скучать особо некогда; он переступает — переживает — собственный порог, учится у отца, помогает матери по дому. Отдыхает с друзьями. Делает свою первую охапку стрел сам, от начала и до конца, и продолжает пыхтеть над заготовками для мечей — загубленными все как одна.

Отец пользуется тем, что Дайчи больше времени проводит сам по себе, и рассказывает ему об обязанностях, традициях и табу. Невесту выбирать еще рано, но уже можно начинать задумываться; отец объясняет, почему это важно, что позволено мужчине и чем он должен руководствоваться. Чужаки, оборотни, лесная нечисть, мужчины для мужчин и женщины для женщин — как бы ни заманивали, в каком бы облике ни представали — это нездорово, неправильно, и от таких связей одни проблемы. Дайчи, кстати, уже пытались завести пару раз. Но присущее ему здравомыслие, хоть и спасает в таких ситуациях, отказывается дать ответ, как кто-то может хотеть связать жизнь с нечистью. Они ведь об этом говорят?..

Короче, пока таинства переплавки металла для него интереснее будущих жен и невест. Хотя иногда он просыпается от яркой, почти болезненной вспышки удовольствия. Это нормально, говорит отец, но на всякий случай уточняет: что снится? А Дайчи честно отвечает, что не помнит. Фрагменты — не то образы, не то ощущения: огромный черный кот, под мягкими, но тяжелыми лапами которого не хрустнет ни одна ветка в лесу; черные же ленты, вьющиеся в странном, причудливом танце… Он знает, что в снах происходит что-то еще, что он там всегда не один — но, как ни бьется, не может вытащить из памяти ни одной связной картинки. В любом случае, никакой связи он не видит и отбрасывает эти лоскутки почти сразу, как просыпается.

Каждый человек с детства знает о хорошем и плохом, об ожиданиях других людей. Сперва — уважать родителей и делать что велят. Осваивать свое ремесло. Помогать соседям и путникам, привечать странников, учить их, если попросят, и учиться самому. Участвовать в обрядах, когда это нужно. Не тратить себя попусту на то, что не приносит пользы.

Это Дайчи тоже рассказали родители, а Куроо молчал. Правда, как-то раз, после очередного испытания, он появился у Дайчи, и его трудно было узнать. Попросил уйти с ним на реку, поближе к бегущей воде, и не оставлять одного. Куроо лихорадило, но он упрямо шел сам, не позволяя прикоснуться, потом с усталым вздохом повалился на бок в прибрежную траву. Дайчи сел рядом, не спуская с него глаз.

— Ничего страшного, — фыркнул Куроо. — Пройдет. Каждый следующий раз сложнее.

— А где предел? Как ты узнаешь, что пора остановиться?

— Возможно, что и никак. Вернее, будет уже поздно.

Чудно, подумал Дайчи и отвернулся.

— Некоторые обряды очень прямолинейны, — сказал ни с того ни с сего Куроо. — Мы силой просим о силе, зачатием новой жизни — об урожае. Но иногда это как… Образ, который мы должны передать богам. Загадка, может быть.

— Для нас или для них? — не поворачиваясь, буркнул Дайчи.

— Кто знает, — ответил Куроо и зашипел от боли — наверное, не подумав, пожал плечами. — В таких случаях бывают вещи, способные… как сказать… поднять голос до крика. Чтобы нельзя было не ответить.

Никто и никогда не объяснял, как работают обряды. Возможно, и Куроо не стоило. Но для Дайчи это — еще один фрагмент мира, нашедший свое место, и за то, сколько таких фрагментов протянул ему Куроо, он благодарен.

— Что за вещи?

— Разные, — Куроо завозился, пытаясь устроиться удобнее. — Не всегда они нам подвластны. Я не предполагал, какое испытание меня ждет, и результат оказался немного неожиданным. На этом этапе должно было быть проще.

— Но тебя услышали? — Дайчи наконец отвлекся от реки, по которой неистово скакали ослепительные солнечные зайчики, обернулся к Куроо и теперь моргал, пытаясь унять пятна перед глазами.

— Еще как, — усмехнулся Куроо, а Дайчи подумал, что его взгляд стал еще более похожим на прикосновение.

Куроо возвращается через три года. Дайчи его не сразу узнает: видит чужака, вокруг которого собралась стайка девушек. Высоченный, широкие плечи, уверенная, расслабленная поза… Только бардак на голове уж очень знакомый. Что-то почуяв — шагов по мягкой траве не слышно, — чужак оборачивается, кривит губы в усмешке.

— Савамура, — почти урчит Куроо. — Так и не подрос, я смотрю.

Впрочем, стоит Дайчи скрестить руки на груди, как усмешка ощутимо блекнет. Руки кузнеца — очень весомый аргумент, вне зависимости от предмета беседы.

Девушки перешептываются и — Дайчи по глазам видит — уже с нетерпением ждут, будет ли Куроо принимать непосредственное участие в празднике плодородия.

Как будто и не было этих трех лет. Куроо то пропадает где-то, то часами просиживает рядом с Дайчи, рассказывая о странствиях, разбирая что-то свое или просто следя за руками.

— А если здесь сделать бороздки? — спрашивает он, оглаживая в пальцах один из наконечников.

— Смотря чего ты хочешь добиться, — не без подозрения отвечает Дайчи.

— Пока не знаю. Думаю вслух. Разное поведение в полете? В цели?

В итоге Куроо увлекается сам и привлекает других. Зачем ему, шаману, забивать себе голову особенностями полета стрелы, Дайчи отказывается понимать. Они, в общем-то, не воюют и даже особо не ссорятся ни с кем, а на то, чтобы обеспечивать деревню пропитанием, нынешнего оружия хватает. Впрочем, шаманы странствуют, а на дорогах всегда опасно. Возможно, интерес Куроо связан именно с этим.

С чем связан интерес к самому Дайчи, сказать тоже непросто. Все тот же внимательный взгляд — открытый, теплый. Теперь Дайчи не смущается, ему… правильно. Он улыбается уголком рта, зная, что на щеке появляется ямочка, продолжает работать, а в перерывах порой тоже смотрит, а порой закрывает глаза и подстраивает дыхание под чужое, привычное, различимое в шепоте ветра и шушуканье листьев.

Болезнь заходит в деревню тихо, не торопясь — так, что никто не замечает, пока не становится слишком поздно. Девочка, соседская дочка, кашляет и шагу не может ступить, так кружится у нее голова. Осень как раз подступает, и она не в духе — хлещет дождями, стегает ветром. Многим нездоровится в такую погоду, после долгих летних деньков. Куроо готовит отвары, вяжет амулеты, и девочке становится легче, как и ее бабушке — вроде бы. Но пока Куроо занимается тем же кашлем в доме пекаря и пытается понять, почему не проходят головокружения и не то же ли самое, неизвестное, подхватила жена одного из рыбаков… Обе как-то вдруг иссякают. Куроо пробует — одно, другое, третье, добавляет не только опасные в неумелых руках ингредиенты, но и капли магии. Исполняет ритуалы, спрашивает и просит. Каждый раз после улучшения терпеливо ждет, истинно ли оно. Каждый раз пытается успеть что-то еще, сам уже валится с ног и — ничего не может.

Потом приходят старейшины.

— У этой деревни, шаман, не просто так есть хранители, — говорят они, а Куроо устало садится на крыльцо и смотрит в хмурое небо.

Для шаманов есть свое «хорошо и плохо». Шаман свободен в своих выборах, потому что знает, к чему каждый из них приведет. Знает, как заставить богов услышать во что бы то ни стало. И от людей, предками избранных именно для такой необходимости, он может потребовать пойти против принятых всем миром вещей. Тогда этим людям придется переступить через себя для общего блага, и осудить их никто не сможет.

Шаман всегда знает.

Хранитель есть у каждой деревни. Точнее говоря, род — но случись что, идут к тому, кто исполняет роль сейчас — к тому, кому передали эту ответственность во время инициации.

— Конечно, — отвечает Дайчи. — Скажи только, что нужно. Жертва?

Он и сам не в силах смотреть на незаметно пустеющие дома. Просто вечером не загорается еще один огонек. Но без шамана он ничего не может. Только шаман скажет, что придется отдать богам.

— Нет. Кровь вне твоего тела живет недолго. Она сворачивается или засыхает, оставляя только мертвые пятна. Богам это не нужно: они хотят почитания… и жизни. А самое лучшее для жизни, — Куроо чертит рукой круг, — это союз.

Дайчи хмурится.

— Но я не…

— Да, обычно шаман предпочел бы женщину. Но в твоем роду их нет, а брать кого-то из другого рода — оскорбление для предков, которые вас выбрали.

Куроо молчит какое-то время.

— Это просто ритуал. Обряд. Нечто необходимое. Так… Так уже делали, когда не было другого выхода. Это ничего не будет значить.

— Я понимаю, — говорит Дайчи. — Сейчас?..

Куроо смеется, но как-то через силу.

— Какой ты быстрый. Мне надо подготовиться. Иди погуляй и возвращайся к закату.

Дайчи возвращается, когда закат тихо гаснет за деревьями. Дверь открыта, Куроо, спиной ко входу, возится с чем-то не очень приятным на вид.

— Раздевайся, ложись, — но очевидная попытка пошутить не может скрыть нервозности. И это можно понять: проверка нешуточная, а ответственность за то, услышат ли боги, ответят ли, полностью лежит на Куроо. — Я приготовил отвар, он поможет…

Куроо замолкает и раздраженно дергает плечом.

— Ты примешь меня, как принял бы бога. Не должно быть боли, — он снова запинается, подбирая слова, — сопротивления или нежелания. Отвар поможет тебе чувствовать то, что ты хочешь чувствовать.

— Ладно, — говорит Дайчи, и Куроо наконец оборачивается:

— Готов?

Постель — тюфяки, наполненные ароматными травами и укрытые мягкими на вид шкурами.

— Пей, — Куроо обеими руками протягивает неглубокую пиалу, от которой поднимается пряный аромат. Дайчи послушно делает глоток.

— До конца.

Голова немного кружится, в комнате появляются тени, которых не должно быть. Они шныряют по углам, а самые смелые крутятся в центре, мечутся от стены к стене, ластятся к Куроо, и в ответ ленты поднимаются с его кожи, тянутся кончиками к Дайчи, дразнят мимолетными прикосновениями. Из этого вихря появляется огромный смутно знакомый кот, сотканный из темноты. Он ставит лапы Дайчи на плечи, заставляя откинуться на спину, льнет всем телом — гладким мехом, пушистым хвостом. Шерстинки щекочут, оставляя за собой слабое покалывание возбуждения. Дайчи вдыхает, выдыхает — и тени расступаются, а возбуждение остается. Он поднимает голову и видит, что Куроо делает для него то, что не каждая жена согласится сделать для своего мужа. Кончики волос мажут по животу и бедрам Дайчи, и каждый легкий укол кажется вспышкой упавшей звезды в ночном небе.

— Куроо…

Дайчи проводит рукой по самым кончикам, и Куроо довольно хмыкает; тогда Дайчи смелеет, протягивает пряди между пальцев… такие мягкие, такие непослушные. Дайчи тянет сильнее, и Куроо стонет; звук расходится по всему телу, Дайчи подбрасывает бедра, и Куроо давится от неожиданности.

— Прости… — Дайчи снова перебирает вихры — сначала ласково, потом с нетерпением. Куроо расслабляется и принимает темп Дайчи, пока не чувствует что-то, наверное, лучше него самого — сжимает губы, насаживается глубоко, как может, — и под веками у Дайчи сыплется настоящий звездный дождь.

За окнами темно. Куроо сидит на краю постели, по его спине стекают черные ленты. Дайчи пытается поймать их рукой.

Он помнит, как увидел первую. Куроо пришел еще до рассвета, разбудил Дайчи и сказал ему, сонному и ничего не соображающему:

— Мне надо собрать травы на оберег. Пошли.

В жизни ученика шамана, как уже понял Дайчи, многое шло подряд: первый опыт, первый успех, первая отметка… Все утро они бродили по лесу, сперва ежась от рассветной прохлады и норовившей забраться за шиворот росы, потом — изнемогая от духоты и предгрозового безмолвия. Наконец рядом зажурчала река; Дайчи решительно сказал:

— Хватит. Пошли купаться.

Куроо горестно сморщился.

— Не могу. Нельзя мочить узор.

— А? — не понял Дайчи.

— Моя первая лента! — не без гордости пояснил Куроо. Только шаманы знали их истинное значение, но Дайчи понимал, что это было важно.

— Покажи? — с любопытством попросил он. Куроо опять сморщился, вздохнул и стянул рубашку. Дайчи опустился на колени совсем рядом; с плеча Куроо лилась полоса, в глубине которой пряталась ночь. Края ленты припухли и выглядели немного воспаленными.

— Больно? — посочувствовал Дайчи. — Потрогать можно?

— Только рядом, — Куроо повернулся, тоже разглядывая начало узора. — И чистыми руками.

Дайчи быстро сполоснул руки в ручье, стряхнул капли и вернулся на свое место. Покрасневшая кожа горела под пальцами. Куроо поежился, и Дайчи проследил за скатившимися по спине мурашками.

— Все, долго на солнце нельзя, — решительно заявил Куроо и снова спрятался в рубашку.

Очаг почти погас. Куроо встает, чтобы разворошить поленья, и, прихватив еще одну порцию отвара, возвращается. Дайчи послушно пьет, но на этот раз вообще ничего не происходит, только нетерпение разгорается — медленно, как угли в очаге.

— Ты как?

— Хорошо, — честно отвечает Дайчи.

— Хорошо, — эхом откликается Куроо и льет на ладонь что-то густое, пахнувшее летним ветром. — Расслабься.

Но Дайчи не хочет долгих вступлений — он хочет Куроо внутри, в себе, прямо сейчас. Подобно огню, которым выжигают старую траву, расходящийся по телу жар вдруг открывает полузабытые сны, о которых Дайчи не рассказывал отцу и не особо думал сам. В них ленты сплетались под пальцами, когда он пытался разобраться в причудливом узоре. А Куроо следил за рукой и улыбался — лениво, сыто, — и грудь под ладонью вздымалась все медленнее и ровнее.

— Не тяни, — требует Дайчи, но добивается обратного. Куроо замирает и хмурится.

— Я что, напутал с отваром? Ты…

— Неважно, — нетерпеливо перебивает Дайчи, хотя знает, как это важно на самом деле. — Давай уже.

После короткого изумленного молчания Куроо тихо фыркает и осторожно разводит пальцы.

Уже давно можно и даже нужно, но Куроо снова останавливается. Почти осязаемый взгляд оглаживает знакомо и в то же время непривычно, останавливается на сжатых кулаках — странно, что шкуры до сих пор целы, — на разведенных коленях. Насмотревшись, Куроо целует Дайчи в губы, коротко, не дожидаясь ответа; прихватывает кожу над ключицей, проходится по груди, спускается ниже. Проводит языком по стволу — широко, сильно, и тут же, пока Дайчи выгибается, хватая воздух, приподнимается на руках и толкается внутрь.

— Мммффф, — вот и все, на что Дайчи способен. Куроо двигается плавно, склоняется над ним; Дайчи вжимается поясницей в постель, ища более удобную позу, отводит колено, и оказывается, что нужно закинуть ногу Куроо на бедро. Руки скользят по плечам, но Куроо вдруг приподнимается и, перехватив их, закидывает Дайчи за голову, удерживая в крепком захвате.

— Хорошо, — повторяет он, снова опускаясь и утыкаясь Дайчи куда-то в плечо. Двигаться он почти не может, но Дайчи нравится — тесно, близко. — Так хорошо… — и это тоже кажется правильным, уместным, хотя Дайчи помнит, о чем Куроо просит; о чем просят они оба. — Хотя бы так…

Слова, которых не разобрать, пишутся сухими губами по коже. Дайчи, напрягшись, все же разрывает замок, закидывает руки Куроо на шею, перебирает короткие пряди на затылке; берет его лицо в ладони — и целует, целует крепко и жадно, толкаясь языком; выгибается под Куроо, стараясь впустить его как можно глубже.

Они лежат плечом к плечу, как обычно после купания в реке, только над головой не безоблачное небо, а тусклые предрассветные тени под потолком.

— Отвар… — хрипло начинает Куроо. — Ты как? Он все еще действует?

— Ты напутал, точно, — лениво отвечает Дайчи. — Он выветрился сразу же. Ну, или дал почувствовать то, чего я хотел.

Куроо резко поворачивается к нему, вздернув брови. Дайчи ложится на бок и кладет руку Куроо на грудь, которая поднимается и опускается уже почти совсем ровно.

— Ты мне снился, — говорит он.

Ветер деловито шуршит в поле, перебирая колосья. Куроо зачем-то пытается не поддаться дреме: до полудня он возился с собранными накануне, в полнолуние, травами.

— Ты ведь встречал в дороге кузнецов?

— Клянусь, это не потому, что ваши руки меня с ума сводят! — с притворным усердием отпирается Куроо. Дайчи фыркает и пихает его в плечо.

— Видел что-нибудь интересное?

— В плане мастерства? Техник? Да, конечно. На севере совсем иначе куют короткие клинки, например. Со стрелами, бывает, делают всякое… хитрое.

— Возьмешь меня с собой? — скорее требует, чем просит Дайчи. Куроо удивленно приподнимается на локтях.

— А как же…

— У отца полно учеников, — отмахивается Дайчи.

— Тогда конечно.

Как объяснил Куроо, иногда ритуал идет совсем не так, как планировалось. Иногда в его течении оказываются подводные камни или, наоборот, нечто неизвестное превращает загадку для богов в изысканное и желанное угощение. И Дайчи думает, что на искренность и настоящее желание, не замутненное призраками мечтаний об ином, боги ответили соответственно, подарив не только исцеление, но и защиту, и процветание. Теперь, пока не иссякнет их благосклонность, старый учитель Куроо, вернувшийся из собственных странствий, справится и сам.

Ветер ласкается, вьется вокруг, будто требуя внимания, но Дайчи его не замечает. Подчиняясь тлеющему в груди чувству, инстинктам, он опускается на Куроо, до рези в ладонях сжимает крепкие стебли высоких трав и видит в неотрывно следящих за ним янтарных глазах отражение неба.


End file.
